jurassicparkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jurassic Park : Isla Buenísimo
Jurassic Park : Isla Buenísimo is the theme park situated on the island of Isla Buenísimo. It is run by the company Genesis Inc and the CEO is John Hammond. Dinosaurs Here at Genesis Inc, we understand that the dinosaurs are the most important feature of Jurassic Park. We have used the DNA of over 10 dinosaurs to recreate them, and care for them in the most humane way. All dinosaurs in the Park are female, allowing breeding to be controlled by our scientists. The plants on the island are mostly from each of the dinosaurs' eras, grown using the same techniques as for the dinosaurs, and allows the dinosaurs to eat their normal diet. Dinosaurs which can be found in the park are as follows: *Tyrannosaurus Rex ]] *Velocirapter *Dilophosauris *Baryonyx *Brachiosaurus *Triceratops *Gallimimus *Parasaurolophus *Stegosaurus *Pteranodon *Compsognathus Attractions Staying true to John Hammond's dream, everybody has the opportunity to see Jurassic Park for free. This is provided through the Safari Ride. This ride uses one of Jurassic Park's automated cars (which can also be used as manual) accompanied by an armed guard in case of emergencies. These rides only pass through herbivore enclosures to ensure greater safety and only pass by the outside of the carnivour enclosures. As our flying dinosaurs eat meat, we need to keep them contained. Our Pteranodons are kept in a large Aviary with lots of room for flight. Recently, this Aviary has been opened up to the public, not to free roam around inside, but secure tunnels are provided which lead down the cliffside to a picnic area (also secure). Jurassic Park has over 10 helicopters in their park, two of which are dedicated for Helicopter Tour rides. These rides fly over all of the enclosures and increases the chances of dinosaurs being viewed. For those gentlemen who do not enjoy the sight of dinosaurs, we at Jurassic Park also have a full 18 Hole Golf Course available to play on. This stunning course is close to the coast and finishes looking out into Triceratops Lagoon, with the herbivore enclosure visible behind it. No theme park is complete without a Gift Shop. Our souvenirs range from Jurassic Park cups to Jurassic Park pyjamas. Children can by friends calanders with pictures of our dinosaurs to make their friends jealous. Our newest feature is the Viewing Platform. Visitors use a lift to scale a 150 ft tower. At the top there are seats and tables, with powerful binoculars able to see up to 2 miles away on a clear day. This allows visitors to see far into dinosaur enclosures without having to enter. As in every theme park, people become hungry and thirsty. To solve this problem, Jurassic Park provides Kiosks which sell a variety of food and drink both hot and cold. Security Here at Genesis Inc, we have a zero tollerance for lack of security. Our dinosaurs are contained in enclosures which use electric fences with 10000v of electricity running through them. As well as these fences, a Perimeter Fence, at 50000v surrounds the entire set of dinosaur enclosures. Every half mile along these fences are Security Cameras to watch for any dinosaur movements and any breakouts. These motion and heat detector cameras alert staff of any dinosaur movements near fences, at which point the camera will be taken over manually by one of our staff, who are on guard 24/7. To avoid dinosaurs approaching any of the visitor centres or attractions, our scientists have created Avoidance Beakons, which emmit a high frequency noise which only the dinosaurs can hear. These have been tested thoroughly and although they do drive the dinosaurs away, we cannot garentee that these are 100% successful. In any case of a breakout, we have several Ranger Stations stationed accross the park, each with its own Helicopter. The employees who work in these stations are trained pilots and hunters. These employees will not hesitate to sedate any rampaging or escaped dinosaur and will, if neccessary, will retire dinosaurs. Each helicopter also had the ability to hold up to six passengers (excluding the drivers) and will rescue any visitor in need. The helicopters also have a weak avoidance beakon built into the front of the vehicle, although as before, this cannot be guarenteed to work. Our cars are made from the strongest metal possible, and bulletproof glass is used for the windows. Although we have made the vehicles as safe as possible, we cannot ensure the safety of passengers should the vehicle be attacked. Each vehicle has a Tracking Device within it, an array of gadgets, and in case of attack, a weak built in avoidance beakon. The Safari Cars are accompanied and can be driven by an armed guard. Should visitors ever feel in danger, or if there is a break out, we at Genesis Inc have provided Safety Bunkers. Each bunker leads underground, so is quite safe and can hold up to 100 people. Each has around two days worth of tinned food (for 100 people), and these bunkers are located near every main attraction and are also close to helipads for an easy escape. Bunkers also contain weapons, should the need to use them arise, radios and satellite phones to allow contact with park administrators. After the Isla Nublar incident, safety of our visitors at Jurassic Park has increased greatly and is our top priority. Should you feel that the park could be in any way improved, please leave a message with one of our reception staff either by phone, email or visit a Visitor Centre on the island. Genesis Inc & Ingen Our company, Genesis Inc, is in no way connected to Ingen and events which were caused by them. After John Hammond was removed from the Ingen board, he joined Genesis Inc and agreed to help rebuild the Jurassic Park franchise, this time making sure that the park was built to the best standards, not sparing any expense and making sure that all of the proper safety procedures are carried through. Cost John Hammond's dream was to create a theme park where everybody could experience the dinosaurs. Staying true to his dream, Genesis Inc is allowing everybody to book tickets to visit the island for free including free lunches and dinner. The basic Safari Tour is free to all, but any further attractions and rides will cost extra. Weather Should a storm approach the island, a security alert will be activated and all visitors should report to their nearest bunker. After the storm passes, visitors shall have their money refunded and will be flown off the island as soon as possible. The island will then close for a number of days until the necessary safety checks and maintenance are carried out. During heatwaves, free water will be available at every visitor centre and every attraction and ride. Should there be rain in the park, Jurassic Park umbrellas are available to buy or to rent for a day at our souvenir shops. Overnight Stay Currently, overnight stay is not possible for visitors but this is in development, and we only provide personal rooms for our employees and personelle. There are, however, an array of delightful hotels available for stay in the local country of Costa Rica. Prices and conditions in hotels are outside the control of Genesis Inc and hotel choice is at the visitor's discretion. Fatalities Due to our strict security settings and procedures, no fatalities should occur within Jurassic Park. To ensure that no-one holds Genesis Inc accountable for this, visitors must sign and agree to terms that give us immunity to responsibility. There is an insurance plan in place, in which the sum of $250 per person must be paid within the visitors centre upon arrival. Should a preventable fatality occurr then a sum of up to $250 000 can be paid to the deceased's family. Visitors who die of illnesses or other causes not pertaining to Jurassic Park will not recieve insurance claims. Autopsies (if applicable) can be carried out by one of Jurassic Park's doctors or an independant doctor can be flown in (or the body can be flown out). Employees Genesis Inc have employed a large number of workers to work in the park and make sure that everything runs as smoothly as possible. Of course there are the board members of Genesis Inc, who influence the investors in the park, advertise and make decisions involving the park. John Hammond is the CEO of Jurassic Park and helps to run the park. He is involved in many of the activites in the park, spending most of his time making people feel welcome and making sure that they not only enjoy their time in the park, but also respect the dinosaurs. John Hammond takes part in an introductory movie about the park in the opening tour inside the Visitor's Centre. As you know, security is of upmost importance in the park. We employ 10 workers to make sure that all systems in the park are working correctly 24/7 and if not, will notify maintenance. A park with dinosaurs was never going to be cheap to maintain. Fences usually degrade over time and are sometimes even damaged by the dinosaurs. In such cases, it is up to our 8 maintenance workers to fix these problems. We also employ 2 paleontologists in the park as there is no-one who knows better than them about dinosaurs. They help investigate the behaviours of dinosaurs and help to diagnose problems or diseases in dinosaurs. Although not fully experienced with dinosaurs, we employ 5 veterinarians to help care for the dinosaurs with the advice of the paleontologists. To help the paleontologists study the behaviors of the dinosaurs, we have our very own photographer who photographs the dinosaurs' behaviours and is also responsible for the creation of our Jurassic Park Calender. Our park is only safe due to the constant watchful eyes of our 25 park rangers. Capable of shooting clean from a range of 150 ft, they are the best people Genesis Inc could find to protect our visitors from the dinosaurs. Of course our amenities don't all work themselves, in which case the work is handed over to our very capable retail workers. These people may not know much about dinosaurs but they'll be able to tell you what is and what isn't good to get your gran. At this moment over 50 people are employed. Along with our 10 helicopters, also comes 15 trained pilots who can easily fly between the cliffs of the island, and give the smoothest helicopter ride you will ever feel. Programmers are the people who program all the systems in Jurassic Park to respond to certain conditions such as the cameras detecting motion. Since most of the programmes are already written, Jurassic Park only needs 1 programmer on the island. When one of the security cameras detects movement or an increase of heat, it automatically focusses in on that activity. An alarm is then sounded in the camera security sector of the security building and one of our 5 camera watchmen then watches and decides if there is a security breach. Jurassic Park employs 50 people to keep all of our visitor attractions, rides and amenities clean and up to the standard of hygiene laws. We also employ 20 scientists to breed the dinosaurs, create new species of dinosaurs and develop new technology. Our most notable scientist is Dr Henry Wu who used to work at the original Jurassic Park on Isla Nublar. At Jurassic Park, Genesis Inc employs over 200 workers and are always looking for new talent and hard workers. See below for how to apply to work in Jurassic Park. I Want To Work In Jurassic Park Here in Jurassic Park we are always looking to recruit new and refreshing people. If you think that you are suitable for any job in Jurassic Park then please do not hesitate to contact me on the below e-mail address. Please leave your name, e-mail address, the job you wish to apply for and most importantly, your CV. Should you be suitable for a job, someone will contact you to let you know that you have been hired. JP.GenesisInc@hotmail.com Coming Soon Dino Dome This new attraction is still currently in development by our brilliant research team. The finished product will allow visitors to view dinosaurs within their enclosure from a safe distance inside a dino-proof dome. The dome will be accessed by an underground tunnel, the entrance located outside of the enclosure. The dome will be hidden from the dinosaurs to allow the view to be a more natural scene. These viewing domes are most likely going to be located close to water sources to increase the chances of visitors seeing dinosaurs. Balloon Ride This attraction is also still in development, but much closer to completion than the Dino Dome. This ride will allow visitors to take a ride in a hot air balloon above the dinosaur enclosures. As an act of security, this ride will only operate over the enclosures of our herbivour dinosaurs to ensure no visitors are harmed by any of our carnivourous dinosaurs. The ride will allow visitors to take ariel photographs of our dinosaurs in their habitats although the ride is limited to 5 people at a time, accompanied by the balloon's navigator and an armed guard in case of emergency. Dinosaurs Although we already have over 10 types of dinosaurs, we here at Genesis Inc think that more is needed. As soon as their DNA is complete we will be hatching more dinosaurs including Allosaurus, Iguanadon and Diplodocus. Other Dinosaurs died out over 65 million years ago. If we can manage to bring back them, then it is also plausible that we can bring back other animals. Imagine if we could bring back the Dodo, the Wooly Mamoth or the Sabretooth Lion. Well, Genesis Inc are pleased to announce that this is no longer a theory, and that we have plans to open up another park, this time with other pre-historic animals such as the above. We are currently in debate with several countries over the purchase of islands on which to build this new park. The park has yet to be named and is not likey to be open for at least another 5 years.